(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front sheet on the front side of a display panel such as a plasma display panel (PDP) and a display device using the same.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In a display device which uses a light-emitting display panel such as the plasma display panel (PDP) and a field emission display (FED), a front sheet (also called an optical filter) is attached to the front side of the display panel in order to improve contrast in a bright room by reduction of external light reflection.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-154597 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-129532 describe this kind of front sheet. These patent documents disclose techniques that a front sheet includes striped light-absorbing layers (light-shielding layers) for absorbing or shielding external light, and a light focusing part for focusing light from the display panel is provided in the light-transmitting area between such light-absorbing layers.